Niemals vergessen A MarauderStory II
by MoonyTatze
Summary: Der 2.Teil von 3en! Man sollte den 1. eventuell gelesen haben... Wie geht es dem Rest nach Delas Tod? Chap3: Warum verschwindet Sirius regelmässig? Ja, richtig, mich gibt es noch, Chap 3up!
1. Default Chapter

_Da bin ich wieder! Mit dem zweiten Teil! Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch ebenfalls._

_Disclamer: Mir gehört leider immer noch nichts (und es wird immer so bleiben) ausser die Charas, die aus meinem (manchmal krankem) Geist entsprungen sind._

_AN: Man sollte den ersten Teil (A Marauder-Story) gelesen haben, um gewisse Sachen zu verstehen._

_Also, viel Spass!_

**Niemals vergessen –A Marauder-Story II**

**1. Kapitel **

Lily Evans stand am Bahnhof und wartete. Wartete auf ihre Freunde. Die restlichen Ferien, nachdem Dela gestorben war, waren die reine Hölle. Sie war, wie auch Remus, nach Hause gegangen, und nun würde sie James, Arina, Sirius und Remus das erste Mal, nach dem Unfall wieder sehen.

„Liiiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyy!" Lily wirbelte herum und sah ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren auf sie zu rennen, gefolgt von drei Jungen. „Arina!", rief Lily, und das erste Mal seit langem stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Die Mädchen umarmten sich glücklich. „He, wird ich auch noch begrüsst?", fragte James gespielt beleidigt. Lily lächelte. „Natürlich Jamesi-Pooh…" Bevor dieser protestieren konnte, umarmte Lily ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sirius legte einen Arm um Arina. „Endlich!", seufzte er glücklich, „Endlich wieder nach Hogwarts!" Dann machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil.

Kaum dass sie im Abteil waren schreckte Lily auf. „Oh, nein, ich muss ja ins Schulsprecher Abteil! Ich bin doch Schulsprecherin geworden!" Arina grinste breit. „Gratuliere! Dann darfst du dich jetzt ein ganzes Jahr mit meinem Bruder rumschlagen…" Lily sah verdutzt zu James. „Hat Dumbledore zu heiss gebadet, war er betrunken oder stand er unter Einfluss eines Imperios?" „Hehehe, sehr lustig", brummte dieser. „Arina Jordan, manchmal könnte ich dich erwürgen!" Diese lächelte ihren Adoptivbruder an. „Natürlich, das ist ganz normal…"

Eine Minute später konnten die Schüler sehen, wie eine gestresst aussehende Lily Evans einen grinsenden James Potter hinter sich herschleifte. „Man, ehrlich James, für was hast du Beine?", fauchte sie. Der lachte nur. „Ach, Herzblatt, macht doch nix, wenn wir zu spät kommen!"

Sie traten ins Abteil ein. Alle Vertrauensschüler waren schon versammelt. „Also", begann Lily, „Ich begrüsse euch herzlich! Ich bin Lily Evans, und das ist James Potter, wir sind die diesjährigen Schulsprecher. Wir werden euch jetzt in eure Pflichten einführen." Als sie eine viertel Stunde gesprochen hatten, endeten sie. „Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?", wollte James wissen. „Ich habe eine Frage!", meldete sich aus dem Hintergrund eine Stimme. James Kopf ruckte herum. Er kannte diese Stimme. Hinter dem eher stämmigen Hufflepuff Vertrauensschüler trat ein Fünftklässler in Slytherinrobe hervor. Lily zog scharf die Luft ein. Dann fasste sie sich. „Ja, bitte, welche Regulus?" Regulus Black, Sirius' jüngerer Bruder sah sie herablassend an. „Erstens: Warum macht Dumbledore ein Schlammblut zum Schulsprecher und Zweitens: Wer hat dir erlaubt, meinen Namen in deinen dreckigen Mund zu nehmen, Schlammblut?"

Die Stille, die sich ausbreitete war erdrückend. James Lippen waren nur noch ein dünner Strich, die denen Professor McGonnagal's Konkurrenz machten und Lily war blass geworden. „Nimm das sofort zurück", zischte James. Doch der junge Black grinste nur. „Nein, Potter, denn es ist die Wahrheit! Und alle, die das nicht begreifen enden so wie meine verfluchte Schwester!" Mit einem Aufschrei wollte James sich auf Regulus Black stürzen, doch Lily hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Nein James", meinte sie mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme, doch man konnte auch den Schmerz heraushören. „Nein. 50 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin Regulus Black. Ich werde den Direktor informieren und", jetzt wurde ihre Stimme gefährlich leise, „wenn du noch einmal Dela in meiner Gegenwart beleidigst werde ich James helfen!" Damit drehte sie sich um, und verliess das Abteil. James rannte ihr hinterher.

Lily rannte am Abteil ihrer Freunde vorbei. Sirius sprang auf und als James vorbei rennen wollte schnappte er dessen Arm. „Hey Prongs, was ist denn?", fragte er. „Regulus. Er ist der neue Slytherinvertrauensschüler. Er hat Lily ein Schlammblut genannt, nicht wert, Schulsprecherin zu sein, ach ja, und er meinte, wenn man nicht die richtige Seite sehe, ergehe es einem wie, ich zitiere meiner verfluchten Schwester . Lily zog ihm 50 Punkte ab und dann ist sie weggerannt…" Sirius fluchte. „Dieser kleine Mistkäfer, das wird er mir büssen! Prongs, bleib hier, ich suche Lils!" Und damit war er fort. Remus, der schon die ganze Zeit eher still war, sah fragend auf. „Sieht's nur für mich so aus, oder sieht Sirius in Lily eine Schwester, die er vermisst?", fragte er leise. James, Arina und Peter schauten ihn verdutzt an. Doch, natürlich! Das könnte die Lösung sein, denn Sirius hatte Lily in den restlichen Ferien Briefe geschrieben, und die beiden beteuerten natürlich, es wäre nichts zwischen ihnen. Und Arina und James glaubten dies auch, doch trotzdem fragten sie sich, was es sonst war. Und Remus brachte nun die einfache und logische Erklärung…

Inzwischen bei Sirius:

Sirius lief durch die Gänge des Zuges. Dann, in einem Zwischenabteil, in dem allerlei Dinge abgestellt waren hörte er ein leises Schluchzen und trat ein. „Lils?" Keine Antwort. „Emerald?" Das Schluchzend hörte kurz auf und Sirius tastete sich voran. Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und flüsterte „Lumos". Lily sass zusammengekauert in der hintersten Ecke.

Sirius trat zu ihr. „Lily", fing er an. Lily schluchzte. „Ach Sirius, es ist so schlimm! Mein erster Tag als Schulsprecherin und ich versage! Was würde Dela von mir denken?" Sirius nahm sie in den Arm. „Lily, Lils, nicht doch! Du hast nicht versagt! Es ist die Schuld von meinem Bruder, und glaub mir, dafür wird er bezahlen! Und Dela würde denken, dass du jetzt nicht mehr weinen sollst." Lily sah auf. „Meinst du?" Sirius lächelte. „Natürlich meine ich! Ach quatsch, ich weiss es!" Lily lächelte zaghaft. „Was willst du mit ihm machen?" Sirius grinste. Lily sah ihn an. „Dieses Grinsen kenne ich, irgendwie kann er einem Leid tun…"

Zusammen gingen sie zu den Anderen ins Abteil zurück. James sprang auf. „Wieder gut?", fragte er. Lily nickte. „Dann", meinte Sirius, „dann lasst uns mal einen hübschen Rachestreich für meinen geliebten Bruder ausdenken!" Und Remus musste das erste Mal, seit sie den Zug betreten hatten, wieder ehrlich lächeln. „Uhoh, Regulus kann einem jetzt schon Leid tun…" Lily grinste. Und Arina setzte hinzu: „Du sprichst mir aus der Seele, Moony, wirklich!"

Endlich kam der Zug zum stillstehen, und die Marauder stiegen aus. Draussen goss es in Strömen, und sie beeilten sich zu einer Kutsche, stiegen ein und liessen sich in die leicht muffig riechenden Sitze sinken. „Ich hab hunger!", liess Sirius verlauten. Remus grinste ihn schief an. „Wann hast du das nicht, Padfoot?"; fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Arina grinste. „Ach, Remus, du weißt doch: Er ist noch ein kleiner Junge, der wachsen muss…" Gleich darauf versuchte sie, ausser Reichweite Sirius' zu kommen, denn dieser startete eine Kitzelattacke auf seine Freundin, nur, in der engen Kutsche erwies sich dieses Unternehmen als schwierig…

Als sie ausstiegen bemerkte Remus, dass irgendetwas ihn störte, doch er kam einfach nicht darauf, was es war. Er dachte dann auch nicht mehr gross darüber nach und rannte Sirius hinterher die Treppe hoch, in die Eingangshalle.

„Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, Miss Jordan! Was rennen Sie denn so herum?" Professor McGonnagal sah die fünf streng an. Diese boten nun aber wirklich ein lustiges Bild: Klatschnass, als ob sie durch den See geschwommen wären schlitterten sie durch die Eingangshalle, aneinandergeklammert, um nicht umzufallen. Remus sah auf. „Professor, es", er unterbrach sich selbst, da er so lachen musste, „es tut uns sehr leid, Sirius hat hunger, wissen sie, und wenn er hungrig ist…" Die Professorin lächelte. Sie war froh, dass die Fünf nicht mehr nur traurig herumsassen, wie Professor Dumbledore mitgeteilt hatte, sondern wieder lachten. „Nun", meinte sie, „dann gehen sie! Ich werde jetzt die Erstklässler holen." Immer noch lachend traten sie in die grosse Halle, aber das Lachen verstummte, denn hinter dem Lehrertisch war ein schwarzes Banner aufgehängt. Sirius' Lachen erstarb als erstes.

Stumm setzten sie sich an den Tisch. Als sie eingetreten waren, begannen viele zu tuscheln. Natürlich, da war ein schwarzes Banner, und bei den maraudern fehlte ganz eindeutig Denebola Black. Was war geschehen?

Die Zeremonie begann, sie ging weiter, und dann stand Dumbledore auf.

„Willkommen, willkommen, zu einem neuen Schuljahr! Leider", er legte eine kurze Pause ein, „leider muss ich schon zu Beginn eine traurige Nachricht machen: Eine Schülerin, Denebola Black, ist in den Sommerferien in einem tragischen Umfall ums Leben gekommen." Geflüster in der ganzen Halle. Lily liefen Tränen über das Gesicht, James nahm sie in den Arm und Arina und Sirius waren aneinandergeschmiegt. In der Mitte sass Remus, wie versteinert. Der Blick des Direktors streifte die Gruppe junger Leute.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie hoch, in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sassen noch eine Weile beisammen, sprachen zwar nicht viel, doch sie sassen einfach nur da. Dann gingen sie in ihre Betten.

In der Nacht wurde James von einem Geräusch geweckt. Verwundert sah er auf, und bemerkte, dass auch Remus aufgestanden war. „Was ist los, Moony?", fragte er schläfrig. Der sah ihn an. „Sirius." James war sofort hellwach und sah auf Sirius' Bett. Da war aber kein Sirius… „Er ist im Bad. James, lass ihn lieber, du weißt, er will nicht, wenn man ihn sieht, wenn er weint." James verstand und beide legten sich in ihre Betten.

_Und, wie war's? Sagt mir doch, wie ihr es gefunden habt, schickt mir ein Review! Denkt daran, Reviewen wird belohnt, Schwarzlesen bestraft… -grins- _


	2. Kapitel 2

_Sodala, da bin ich wieder… Ja, ehm, was soll ich euch gross volllabern, lest das Kapitel einfach durch, und sagt mir eure Meinung… _

**_Mimim: Hallo! Uups, das hab ich mir noch fast gedacht… Aber ich versuch mich zu bessern! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel wird ist besser! _**

_**Saku-dat-cherry: Willkommen zurück! –grins und knuddel- Nee, das ist nicht gemein! Wie soll ich mich denn verbessern, wenn ich keine Kritik bekomme? –lach- Es ist mir erst aufgefallen, nachdem ich es nach den reviews noch mal durchgelesen habe, und darum hab ich mir bei dem Pitelchen mehr Mühe gegeben, es etwas langsamer anzugehen… (Bist ja nicht der einzige Reviewer, dem es aufgefallen ist… -sich schäm-) Aaaber ich werde mich bessern, oder es zumindest versuchen!**_

**2. Kapitel**

Der Schulalltag begann wie immer. Doch Sirius war nicht ganz so fröhlich, wie in all den anderen Jahren zuvor. Er tat zwar fröhlich und unbeschwert, doch seinen Freunden konnte er nichts vorspielen.

Schon am zweiten Schultag meinte Sirius, dass die Zeit reif sei, um Regulus mal einen „kleinen" Streich zu spielen.

„Und was stellst du dir vor?", wollte Arina wissen. Sirius grinste. „Nun, wisst ihr, mein Bruder hasst ein Tier besonders. Es verkörpert für ihn einen Feigling…" James begann zu lachen. „Oh, Padfoot, das ist wirklich, wirklich fies! Bist du sicher, dass der Hut sich nicht geirrt hat?" Er duckte sich unter de heran fliegenden Kissen. Die Marauders sassen im Jungenschlafsaal, auf Sirius' Bett. „Was denn?", wollte Lily wissen. Sirius erklärte es dem Rest. „Stellt euch mal vor, wie es wäre, wenn Regulus den ganzen Tag lang ein total verrücktes, blaues Huhn, das irgendwelche Lieder singt, und so natürlich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkt, hinterherläuft, und sich einfach nicht fangen oder wegzaubern lässt…" Sogar Remus lachte bei der Vorstellung. „Die Idee", meinte der junge Werwolf zwischen zwei Lachkrämpfen, „ist eine der besten, die du je hattest, Padfoot!" Sirius grinste. „Danke, danke, ich weiss, dass ich ein Genie bin!" „Ja", meinte Lily, und Arina fuhr fort: „Natürlich, in diesem Gebiet… Was man von anderen nicht behaupten kann…" Gespielt empört warf Sirius sich auf Arina und Lily und kitzelte die beiden erbarmungslos, bis Remus und James endlich meinten, dass es langsam genug sei…

Peter war schon die ganze Zeit über echt stil. Da er nicht dabei gewesen war, hatte er schon seit Beginn des Jahres das Gefühl, einfach nicht mehr ganz dazu zu gehören. Aber er hatte ja auch noch andere „Freunde"…

Am nächsten Tag waren alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Operation „Singendes Huhn" konnte starten! Am Morgen in der grossen Halle warteten die Marauders ungeduldig auf die Ankunft der Posteulen. „Sie kommen", grinste Lily und zupfte Arina am Ärmel ihrer Robe.

Ziemlich jeder in der Halle sah auf das riesige Packet, welches von sechs Eulen getragen wurde. Zum Erstaunen von jedem Slytherin, speziell von Regulus Black, landeten sie direkt vor ihm, setzten das Packet ab, und verkümmelten sich wieder, vermutlich, um noch andersartigen Aufgaben zu entgehen…

Gespannt sahen Lily, Remus, Sirius, Arina, James und Peter, sowie auch alle anderen, zum Slytherintisch, wo Regulus gerade das Packet öffnete.

Heraus kam… Ein blaues Huhn. Etwas grösser, als die normale Ausgabe, und… es begann zu singen:

_„Hier bin ich, Blueey, das blaue, singende und tanzende Huhn!_

_Ich mag dich, oh Regulus, du bist so uncool!_

_Werd dich nie mehr alleine lassen,_

_wir werden uns sehr mögen, gar nicht hassen!"_

Zuerst Totenstille. Dann, erst am Gryffindortisch, dann am Hufflepufftisch und am Ravenclawtisch begannen die Schüler zu lachen. Selbst einige Slytherins und Lehrer konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen…

Auf Regulus' Gesicht hätte man Spiegeleier braten können… Er stand auf und rannte beinahe aus der Halle, doch das Huhn folgte ihm, und sang währenddessen „All you need is love!"… Die Marauders lagen vor Lachen benahe auf dem Boden.

„Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen?", japste James. Lily nickte kichernd. Nachdem sie sich einigermassen beruhigt hatten, meinte Remus: „Leute, ich will euch ja nicht hetzen, aber es wäre vielleicht sinnvoll, sich langsam Richtung Kerker zu bewegen, denn wie wir alle wissen, ist Professor Mala kein Fan von uns…" Sirius und James verschluckten sich und sprangen auf. „Zaubertränke?", fragte Sirius missmutig. Arina tätschelte seine Hand. „Ach, keine Panik, Sirius… Auch das überlebst du…"Und sie machten sich auf, Richtung Kerker.

Und Regulus? Der wurde noch den ganzen Tag von Blueey verfolgt, und nicht mal Professor Dumbledore konnte (besser wollte) den Zauber lösen…

So verging die erste Schulwoche. James und Remus waren besorgt um Sirius. Er schlief kaum eine Nacht durch und liess niemanden richtig an sich heran, nicht einmal Arina. Schliesslich berief James „Kriegsrat" ein.

Im Jungenschlafsaal, auf James' Bett:

Lily, Arina, James, Remus und Peter sassen auf dem Bett und grübelten. „Hat jemand eine Idee?", fragte Remus. Kopfschütteln. Arina seufzte. „Es ist furchtbar! Es isst sogar nicht mehr richtig! Und auch sonst, seine ganze Fröhlichkeit, jeder merkt, dass es nur gespielt ist! Das letzte Mal richtig gelacht hat er beim Streich an Regulus!" Lily nickte. „Genau. Wenn er nur mit jemandem darüber sprechen würde! Aber er zeigt seine Gefühle ja nie." Remus und James nickten zustimmend. „Ja, stimmt schon", meinte James, „in der Nacht, wenn er aufsteht, mittlerweile verschwindet er sonst wohin, nur damit wir ihn weder hören noch sehen. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn darauf ansprechen?" Die Anderen stimmten ihm zu.

Als Sirius eine Viertelstunde später in den Schlafsaal trat, sah er fünf ernste junge Leute auf einem Bett sitzen. „Hallo! He, was ist denn passiert?", fragte er verwirrt. James sah die anderen kurz an. Dann: „Hm, Sirius, also, wir wollten mit dir reden." Der Angesprochene nahm sofort eine leichte Abwehhaltung ein. „Und wenn ich jetzt nicht reden will? Ich hab Hunger!" Arina sah ihn an. „Dein Hunger wird warten müssen Sirius! Du kannst nicht davonlaufen, das zieht nicht die ganze Zeit!" Nun war Sirius, dessen Nerven sowieso schon zum zerreissen gespannt waren aber auch viel schneller als sonst auf 180 ° und er zischte: „Ach ja? Ich laufe weg? Was soll der Scheiss?" Remus versuchte nun sein Glück. „Sieh mal, Sirius, seit…seit Delas' Tod hast du dich sehr verändert. Wir sind deine Freunde, wir sorgen uns um dich!" Es war das erste Mal, seit ihrem Tod, dass einer der Marauder es aussprach. Und Sirius? Der sah rot… „Meine Freunde, ja? Dann haltet euch gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus! Ich habe mich verändert, na und? Auch wenn ihr meine Freunde seid, das ändert nichts daran, dass es meine Angelegenheiten sind!" Gegen Ende wurde er immer lauter. Lily sah ihn traurig an. „Du warst es, der mir gesagt hat, ich solle darüber reden. Warum also sprichst du nicht mit uns, Sirius?" Sirius funkelte sie erzürnt an. „So. Ihr seid also alle gegen mich, was? Wisst ihr was?", und nun brüllte, der sonst eher gelassene Junge, „Ihr könnt mich alle mal!" Damit stürzte er aus dem Zimmer.

Arina schluchzte. „Oh nein, bei Merlin, wir haben alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht? Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?" Lily nahm sie tröstend in die Arme, doch auch ihr liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. „Es wird alles wieder gut, alles wird gut!", flüsterte sie.

Die nächste Woche zog sich in die Länge. Sirius sprach mit keinem der Marauder mehr, und er ging ihnen auch aus dem Weg. Die Slytherins sahen dies mit Schadenfreude, der Rest der Schule war verwirrt.

Und dann kam der Vollmond. Der erste Vollmond, ohne Dela, seit die Mädchen ebenfalls Animagi waren. Und vielleicht auch der erste Vollmond, an dem Sirius bewusst nicht dabei sein würde, seit die Jungs Animagi waren. Remus ging es sehr schlecht, schon drei Tage vor Vollmond sah er müde und kränklich aus.

Am Abend des Vollmonds war Sirius nicht im Schlafsaal, und James und Peter machten sich, kurz vor Elf auf, um die Mädels zu treffen. Sie trafen sich vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum und schlichen sich leise aus dem Schloss, in die heulende Hütte.

Remus lag am Boden. Die Verwandlung hatte früher begonnen, eine ungewöhnliche Tatsache, die er aber auf den Stress schob. Er sah auf, als sich die Tür öffnete, und ein Tiger, ein hellbrauner Hund, ein Hirsch und eine Ratte eintraten. Der Hund und der Tiger traten zu ihm. Aufmunternd leckte ihm der Tiger übers Gesicht, worauf der Hirsch hinzutrat, und gespielt böse blickte. Daraufhin leckte der Tiger dem verdutzten Hirsch ebenfalls übers Gesicht. Remus musste lachen, doch gleich darauf verzog er das Gesicht. Er krümmte sich, und es wuchs ihm Fell. In seinem Gesicht bildete sich eine Schnauze, und seine Finger wurden zu Klauen.

Als die Verwandlung endlich fertig warm, erkannten die anderen, wie sehr es Remus mitgenommen habe musste. Der Werwolf war kaum zu bändigen, rausgehen kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Endlich, nach fast einer halben Stunde hatten sie ihn mehrheitlich unter Kontrolle. In diesem Moment hörten sie Schritte. Der Werwolf zitterte am ganzen Körper, und die Animagi machten sich bereit, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam.

Im gleichen Moment, als jemand, oder etwas eintrat, stürzte der Werwolf los, und das so plötzlich, dass keiner der Anderen ihn daran hindern konnte. Doch… Der Werwolf liess ein erfreutes Winseln hören und aus dem Schatten trat… Padfoot. Der grosse, schwarze Hund sah die anderen mit Verzeihung heischenden Augen an. Sapphire reagierte als erste nach Moony. Sie ging hinüber und leckte Padfoot über sein Gesicht. Damit war alles geklärt. Und Moons wurde ruhiger, und sie verbrachten die Nacht mit herumtollen.

Am nächsten Morgen bedurfte es keinerlei Worte mehr. Sirius stand vor den Anderen, und druckste etwas herum, doch Arina beendete die verlegene Stille und umarmte Sirius. „Es wird alles gut, Sirius. Alles.", flüsterte sie.

Von da ab gab Sirius sich mehr Mühe, nicht gleich zu explodieren und seine Sorgen zu verbergen. Er schaffte es beinahe, doch an manchen Tagen bemerkten die anderen die aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit. Fragen stellten sie vorsichtshalber nicht. Auch, dass Sirius des Öfteren nachts verschwand, wurde nicht vor ihm kommentiert.

_Und das war's auch schon wieder… Hm, irgendwie bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden, es ist langweilig, oder? Aber es war nun einmal einfach nötig, um auf etwas vorzubereiten… -grins- _

_-knurrgrummelbrumm- Autorin-verdutzt guckt- Ehm, das war nicht ich. Das heisst, doch, aber eben auch nicht, besser gesagt, das war mein Bauch… Ich bin nämlich hungrig nach Reviews… -lach- Nee, im Ernst, sagt mir, was ich verbessern sollte, was euch gefällt, egal was, aber schreibt mir doch ein Review!_

_Lg, Moony _


	3. Kapitel 3

_-hust- Hallo? Liest das noch jemand? Es liegt nämlich nicht auf Eis, im Gegenteil… Ich hab wieder Ideen, und das zur Genügende (und zu wenig Zeit, na Halleluja…), hab einen festen Plan für diesen Teil (gibt eher weniger Kapitel, im dritten dann auch eher weniger…) und ja… Also hier erfährt man, warum sich Sirius zurückgezogen hat… Und ja… Ich hoffe es wirkt nicht zu kitschig… Ich geh unten ganz kurz auf die Reviews ein… (Ich hab immer noch nicht raus, ob man jetzt darf oder nicht… -seufz-) Viel Spass…_

**3. Kapitel**

„Lily, ich halt das nicht länger aus!" Lily sah auf und sah in Arinas Gesicht. „Was?" Es war schon neun Uhr Abends und Arina kam gerade vom Schlafsaal der Jungs. „Er ist wieder nicht da!", stiess ihre Freundin gefrustet aus.

Lily seufzte. Sie musste nicht fragen wer. „Hast du James gefragt ob du diese Karte benutzen darfst?" Arina nickte. „Ja. Aber er will sie mir nicht geben, ist das zu glauben? Mein dämlicher Bruder rückt sie nicht raus!" Sie liess sich auf Lilys Bett fallen.

Lily seufzte noch einmal. Sie wusste, es zehrte an Arinas Nerven, dass Sirius immer noch regelmässig verschwand. Auch sie machte sich Sorgen um den jungen Black. Seit Delas Tod war Vieles anders geworden. Sirius lachte natürlich noch, machte Streiche und Alles, aber immer dieses regelmässige Verschwinden.

Sie erhob sich. „Wo gehst du hin?" Arina sah auf. „Zu James, ich geh ihm schnell den Hals umdrehen…" Arina stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich mach mit…" Zusammen gingen sie zu den Jungenschlafsäälen.

Bevor sie eintraten hörten sie Stimmen…

„Moony, ich weiss dass sie sich Sorgen macht! Meinst du ich mache mir keine?" „Es ist aber ihr Recht! Verflucht James, siehst du nicht dass sie auch Angst hat? Und er soll sich nicht so anstellen, wir trauern natürlich auch! Wir wollen ihm helfen, nicht schaden!" Sie wechselten einen Blick und traten ein.

„James?" Der junge Potter sah auf. „Was gibt's Lily?" „Rück die verdammte Karte raus." James seufzte. Er ging zu seinem Bett und wühlte in einer Kiste rum. „Da, bitte…" Er gab Lily ein Pergament. „Und wie geht das?"

Remus schnaubte, schnappte sich die Karte und tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab an. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Arina zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zog die Karte zu sich.

„Da! Was will er denn auf dem Südturm?" „Der ist abgelegen und keiner geht da hin. Normalerweise." Arina hatte sich erhoben, auch Remus stand auf. „Gehen wir."

„Wie weit noch?" Sie schlichen nun seit beinahe zehn Minuten durch das nächtliche Hogwarts. „Nur noch da hoch", meinte James und zeigte auf eine Treppe. Remus stockte. „Ich glaube wir sollten da jetzt nicht hoch", murmelte er zögernd. Dann mit einem Blick auf Lily und Arina: „Oder nur James und ich."

Arina funkelte ihn an. „Und warum?" Remus öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn und öffnete ihn wieder. „Ich…ich rieche Blut okay? Wenn er das tut, was ich glaube, sieht das nicht sehr… appetitlich aus." Arina starrte ihn an, dann die Treppe und rannte los.

Sie öffnete die Tür und sah sich um. Die Anderen kamen ihr nach. Sie sahen Sirius in einer Ecke sitzen, in der Hand hielt er einen Dolch. Und etwas Rotes lief seinen Arm hinab.

„Sirius!"

Er hob erschrocken den Kopf und versuchte sowohl den verletzten Arm als auch den Dolch zu verbergen. Arina ging auf ihn zu. „Sirius." Nicht mehr, die anderen Jugendlichen hielten sich zurück. James hatte Lily in den Arm genommen.

„Arina? Geh weg, ich bitte dich, geh weg." Seine Stimme war brüchig. Arina schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum?" Er sah sie verzweifelt an. „Es tut so weh! Ich wache auf und fühle nur den Schmerz, und wenn ich, wenn ich es tue dann ist da ein anderer Schmerz, ein körperlicher, der übertönt den anderen Schmerz."

Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Lippen. „Rede mit uns, mit mir! Glaub mir Sirius, es nützt! Ich weiss", sie lachte trocken auf, „es hört sich dämlich an, aber es hilft wirklich." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, es hilft nicht, der Schmerz ist immer da, ich kann nicht, ich sehe sie immer, jede Nacht, ich…ich werde noch verrückt!"

Arina liess sich neben ihm nieder, schlang ihre Arme um ihren Freund. „Oh Sirius, manchmal könnte ich dich echt erwürgen! Ich bin fast umgekommen vor Sorge! Gib deinen Arm her…" Sie zog den verletzten Arm unter seinem Umhang hervor und sprach ein Heilzauber.

„Was glaubst du, wie ich mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern gefühlt habe, Sirius? Ich habe genau dasselbe gefühlt! Aber ihr habt mir Halt gegeben, wegen euch habe ich nicht aufgegeben."

Langsam näherten sich Lily, James und Remus. „Wir sind immer für dich da, Padfoot", meinte James. „Genau. Marauders lassen einander nicht im Stich!" Lily liess sich neben Arina und Sirius nieder. Remus lächelte sanft. „Wir halten zusammen. Für immer!" „Für immer", wiederholte Sirius leise.

Die fünf jungen Menschen sassen eng beieinander bis die Sonne aufging. Sirius hatte gesprochen, hatte erzählt, von seinen Alpträumen, seinen Ängsten.

Und es nützte. Sirius hörte auf sich zu verletzten (immer wenn er nahe dran war ging er zu Arina, die ihm kurzerhand jegliche Waffen abnahm und ihn Quidditchspielen schicke…) und wurde sichtbar wieder fröhlicher (die Slytherins hatten darunter zu leiden) und entspannter.

Halloween näherte sich und die Marauders begannen über einem guten Streich zu brüten. Eines Abends, beim Planen, kicherte Arina plötzlich los. Die Anderen sahen sie verwirrt an. „Wir müssen nicht verstehen, was dich gerade so sehr erheitert?", fragte James mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Ich" ,lach, „habe", kicher, „nur gerade", vom Stuhl kippend, „daran gedacht", prust, „dass wir vor…" „Bei Merlin beruhig dich erst mal!", schmunzelte Remus, und Sirius half Arina wieder aufstehen. Lily grinste. „Meine Güte, Arina so einen Lachanfall hattest du das letzte Mal in der ersten, als Sirius und James den Zauber verpatzt hatten…"

Die Erinnerung an die Episode, als James und Sirius drei Stunden als Mädchen herumlaufen mussten brachte Arina nur in einen erneuten Lachanfall. Sirius sah Lily gespielt böse an. „Lilyyyyy! Ehrlich, gerade hat sie sich beruhigt und was tust du? Und überhaupt, so lustig war das nicht!" Er grummelte.

„Ich fand das schon lustig, doch… Du hättest…" sie stockte, und Arina wusste was sie sagen wollte. Sie übernahm. „Du hättest Dela mal hören sollen!" Sie sprach vorerst nicht weiter, sondern wartete die Reaktion ab."

„Was hat meine herzallerliebste Schwester denn damals wieder losgelassen?", brummte Sirius. Remus und James atmeten auf und Lily lächelte, während Arina wieder zu kichern begann. „Merlin, wer hat dir Kichersaft ins Abendessen gemischt?", fragte James amüsiert. Arina streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Naja, sie hat damals nur gemeint, dass das ruhig länger so bleiben könnte, dann müsste sie einen tag nicht in den Unterricht…" Arina lachte, und erzählte weiter: „Aber dann sagte sie plötzlich, dass das wahrscheinlich eine echt miese Idee wäre, weil du ihre Note in Zaubertränke verhunzen könntest und dann kam sie plötzlich in Panik, weil, wie sie erklärte, jetzt aufpassen müsse, was sie plötzlich alles getan haben werde… Man wisse ja nie, was du alles anstellen könntest…"

Remus lachte los, James gab sich Mühe, nicht sofort loszulachen und Sirius tat als ob er beleidigt wäre. „Wie fies! Dabei war ich echt brav, hab in diesen drei Stunden nix angestellt…"

James nickte grinsend. „Und jetzt, allerliebste Arina, erzähl was dich vorhin so erheitert hat!"

Arina räusperte sich. „Nun ja, mir ist nur eingefallen, dass es jetzt ziemlich genau ein Jahr her ist, seit dem Wettstreit mit Gonni und den darauf folgenden Ereignissen…" Auch Lily begann zu lachen… „Oh ja… Ihr wusstet ja nicht, wie viel Glück James und du, Sirius, hattet, dass Arina fand wir seien zu gemein…"

„Jap... Die beiden Verrückten wollten euch eigentlich auch noch einen Tango tanzen lassen…" James und Sirius sahen sich leicht entsetzt an. „Von wem bei Agrippa habt ihr dieses sadistische Ader?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Das liegt in den Genen…" Alle starrten Lily an.

„Was? Das ist die beste Art um zu beweisen, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist! Für deine Gene kannst du nix…" Sie setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf. „Und was machen wir jetzt an Halloween?" „Ich hätte eventuell eine Idee."

Sie blickten zu Remus. „Nun, ein mehrteiliger Streich wär mal wieder etwas, hm? Und wie wäre es, wenn zum Beispiel die riesigen, traditionellen Kürbisse von Hagrid eine Rolle spielen? Die bösen, Erstklässler fressenden Kürbisse…", er lächelte. Sirius strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass unter deinem braven Aussehen ein Meister der Streiche steckt Moony!" James grinste ebenfalls. „Erstklässler fressende Kürbisse, Zweitklässlerbeissende Gerippe, Drittklässlererschreckende…eh…" „Banshees!" „Genau! Viertklässlerentführende…eh…" „Vampire?" „Gute Idee, Lils, Fünftklässler…verdammt mir gehen die Ideen aus!"

Lily lachte. „Och, Jamesie-Pooh, keine Bange, wir finden schon noch was… Wie wäre es mit Fünftklässlerverfolgende, Messerwerfende, natürlich keine Echten, nur scheinecht, Gnome?" „Angenommen!", freute sich Sirius. „Und für die Sechstklässler gibt es, hm, wie wäre es mit…eh…giftige Schlangen?" Arina sah hoch. „Schlangen an Halloween?" „Bessere Idee?" „Nee, nicht gerade… Aber Schlangen sind cool…" Sie grinste. „Kobras… Nee, genau Basilisken!" James nickte.

„Und was für die Siebtklässler?"

„Werwölfe." Sie sahen erstaunt zu Remus. Der grinste. „Na warum wohl…" Die andern lachten. „Aber keine der anderen Klassenstufen darf erkennen, was mit den jeweiligen Anderen los ist! Dann lassen wir sie an jeweils einen Ort treiben, hm?" Lily sah die übrigen, anwesenden Marauders an. Diese nickten.

„Also, mal aufschreiben…" James zückte ein Pergament.

_Erstklässler: Fressende Kürbisse_

_Zweitklässler: Beissende Gerippe_

_Drittklässler: Banshees_

_Viertklässler: Vampire_

_Fünftklässler: Basilisken_

_Sechstklässler: Werwölfe_

Er sah hoch. „Das wird richtig gut…"

_Sodela… Und, wie fandet ihr's? Okay für so eine lange Pause? (Wenn auch zu kurz… Aber ich hab an einem Abend ein Oneshot fertig geschrieben, MarauderStory I und II noch mal durchgelesen, damit ich keine Fehler mache…) Bittebitte schreibt mir doch, wie ihr es gefunden habt und auch damit ich weiss, ob überhaupt noch wer die Story liest!_

_Danke an: **MyLoveIsYourLove**(ich hoffe deine Erwartungen werden erfüllt…-g-), **jop**(Dela wird nicht so mirnichtsdirnichts auferstehen, aber ein Tipp: lies genau, was Remus im 1. Kapitel vom 2. Teil stört, er aber nicht weitere Beachtung schenkt… Es wird wichtig werden!),** saku-dat-cherry**(glaub mir, diese Tatsache, dass er keine Sis hat werde ich gekonnt ignorieren, ich verrat sogar noch was, der dritte Teil spielt mit Harry und Co. und da lebt er auch noch… -lach-),** Andrea Lupin**(ich bereite euch langsam vor… -g- der 2. Teil dient als Vorbereitung auf den 3.Teil…),**Wisedragon**(echt? Bestrafen? –lol- Mach nur, das stört mich herzlich wenig… im ernst, ich bin froh wenn's nicht langweilig ist…)_

_So… Ich hoffe wirklich, dass noch jemand das liest… -zweifelt- Naja… Bis zum nächsten Chap, hoff ich, auch wenn es, wenn die Schule wieder beginnt, länger dauern dürfte (da ich zwei Storys am laufen habe, kann ich schnellstens, und auch das meist leider nicht, alle zwei Wochen updaten… -maul-) Na dann… Lg, eure Moony_


End file.
